Safe
by zephiey
Summary: Fornell needs to let a certain someone that he is safe and a phone call just won’t cut it


Title: Safe  
Author: zephiey  
Rating: Over 15  
Pairings: Fornell/Abby  
Spoilers: Let's just say everything.  
Summary: Fornell need to let a certain someone that he is safe and a phone call just won't cut it..

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, Bellisario et al.

**Safe**

Fornell pushed himself upright stifling a scream at the pain radiating from his wrist. Swiping the dirt from his eyes and face he squinted in the sunlight at his wrist. It was swollen, bruised and most likely broken.

"That would explain why it hurts like a mother," Tobias mumbled, cradling his arm against his chest.

Deciding not to try to stand because of his wrist Tobias shifted his weight until he was leaning against a large piece of metal that once resembled a shipping container. The slight movement caused his attention to shift from the throbbing pain in his wrist to the dizziness and pain from his head. Reaching up he ran his fingers across his brow, feeling stickiness.

"Great, bleeding," he observed clinically as he pulled his hand away. Reaching into his jacket pocket for something to staunch the blood, Tobias heard shouting. Unsure if it were friend or foe, Tobias rose to his feet unsteadily, leaning against the destroyed shipping container in an effort to counter the increased dizziness. Pulling his gun from its holster, he realized he would have to shoot off hand.

"Fornell!"

"Agent Fornell!"

" Fornell!"

Tobias sagged in relief when he realized that the shouts were from fellow FBI agents. With his gun in hand Tobias used the debris as support to make his way toward the front. As soon as he came into view the agents rushed over to him, Sacks in the lead. Reaching him, Sacks had no time to ask questions or say anything before Tobias passed out in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Agent Ron Sacks paced the ER waiting room at Bethesda Naval Hospital, unable to relax. His boss was in one of the emergency rooms getting treated after nearly being blown apart during an undercover operation. While the operation had been successful, they had managed to catch all the smugglers and effectively put a stop to the IBDA-C operation; the smugglers had decided to destroy evidence in a vain attempt at escape. It was that explosion that had injured his boss.

As he completed another circuit of the waiting room the voice of a ZNN reporter suddenly filled the previously quiet waiting room.

"Sources from the FBI state that the undercover operation was a success. In the resulting explosion one agent had been injured and was taken to an area hospital. And while his name has not been released officially, an anonymous source has informed ZNN that the agent in question is one Tobias Fornell- an agent of eighteen plus years with the Bureau."

A picture of Fornell was flashed on the screen.

"Oh shit!" Ron swore, grabbing his phone. Pressing the speed dial, Ron waited for an answer. Not bothering with a greeting he said, "He's okay. We're at the hospital now…no, it's okay…yea, I promise…yea, I swear…okay…if they keep him I'll call…no…no…okay…I promise. Bye."

As he ended to call, he heard his name.

"Agent Sacks."

"Yes, 'mam," he answered, walking over to the doctor.

"I am Doctor Tennon. Agent Fornell is being released. His wrist has been immobilized in a temporary cast until the swelling goes down and he can be fitted with a permanent one," she informed him as she looked at the chart. "He has four stitches in his head for the laceration but he doesn't have a concussion. The dizziness and fainting was the result of the explosion and broken wrist. He has been given a shot of Percocet, and we are filling a prescription for the same. His follow-up appointments with orthopaedics and me have been scheduled. He has been given instructions on care. He assures us he has someone to look after him until Tuesday. If you don't have any questions or concerns I will send you back so that you can see him."

"No 'mam, no questions."

"Okay, go ahead back," Doctor Tennon said. "Oh, one more thing Agent Sacks, don't be surprised if Agent Fornell is less inhibited than normal. It is the result of the medication; we had to add a chaser to the pain meds in order to temporarily set his wrist. He'll be fine in a few hours."

"Okay," Ron answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sacks pulled the car out of Bethesda with Fornell in the passenger seat. As they waited for the light to turn green Fornell spoke.

"Head to NCIS."

"Boss, Doctor Tennon suggested.." Sacks began.

"I know what the doctor said Ron, but head to NCIS. I need to let her know I'm okay."

"Umm…boss, she knows you are okay. I called her," Ron said, preparing himself for the explosion. When none came, he glanced to his right to see Fornell looking at him.

"Why?" Fornell asked.

"Because ZNN released your name unofficially and I didn't want her to worry," explained Sacks. "Besides, she scares me more than you do," he added softly, looking over at his boss to see his reaction. Surprised to find his boss smiling, Sacks let at the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

"She scares me sometimes too," Fornell admitted. "But don't tell her that or else," he warned.

"Not a problem boss," Sacks answered, entering onto the 495 and heading to the Navy Yard.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to the Navy Yard was quiet and Tobias drifted off. Waking to Ron's soft 'we're here' Tobias let him help him from the car. Walking slowly into NCIS, Tobias waited patiently for the elevator to take him up to Gibbs' floor. He wanted to greet her in the bullpen and not in her lab; his gut told him that she would be upstairs.

He was tired of keeping their relationship under wraps. The explosion today made him realize how precious his life with her was. Life was too short to worry about what people thought or how they would react. Emily knew about them, as did Diane and surprisingly the two women got along fine. Besides he figured even Gibbs wouldn't hit an injured man. Or at least he hoped not.

The elevator opened allowing Tobias to exit slowly. His eyes scanned the bullpen before finally resting on her. Her back was to him as she spoke to McGee, Gibbs smiling at whatever she was saying. Tobias could see by her posture that she was worried; her index finger was tapping out a rhythm against her thigh in nervous energy. He was amazed that Gibbs hadn't picked up on the sign yet but then Gibbs didn't pick up on a lot of things. Moving further into the bullpen he stopped simply watching her as she spoke.

"Hey Fornell, heard you had an explosive day," Tony greeted, laughing at his joke. Ziva smiled in amusement.

"Thought that one up all on your own, DiNutso," asked Fornell, shaking his head at Sacks when the man made a move toward DiNozzo. At the sound of his name Abby turned and stared, before walking over.

Stopping just in front of Tobias, she reached out and gently traced the bandage on his brow. Tobias lifted his hand to her face cupping her cheek and stared into her eyes. After a few minutes he leaned forward, tenderly kissing Abby.

Abby returned the kiss, slipping her arm around his waist being careful to avoid his injured hand.

"You okay," Tobias asked, knowing his words carried in the now quiet bullpen.

"I should be asking you that," Abby replied.

"I'm fine. A bit battered, bruised but the doc gave me some good drugs so I am stoned to the gills," he replied, smiling.

"Injuries?"

"Broken wrist, bruises, stitches."

"And?"

"And he has appointments with the attending and ortho on Tuesday," Sacks answered Abby.

"Wanna come along?" asked Tobias his words conveying his exhaustion. Abby recognized the exhaustion and answered.

"Yes, I do and it is time for you to go home," Abby instructed, taking charge. "Sacks, I'll take him home. You go get some rest," she informed the agent.

Turning to Gibbs Abby said, "I am taking personal leave until Wednesday. I'll sign the papers when I get back."

"Not a problem Abs," answered Gibbs, pleased that his friend was safe and had someone to care for him. If anyone deserved Abby and her large heart it was Tobias.

Turning to Tony, Abby glared at him before turning back to Gibbs. "Would you take care of it for me?" she asked. "I have other things I have to do."

"Not a problem," Gibbs answered, walking over to Tony and administering a hard head slap before turning to Tobias. "Take care Tobias," Gibbs said, "And follow Abby's instructions."

"Not a problem Jethro," he answered as he followed Abby to the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed Tobias added, "She has a great bedside manner." Abby's laughter trailing after.

**The End**


End file.
